Princess Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-off comic series published by Archie Comics. She is an anthropomorphic ground squirrel, the regally and unbearably beautiful and very attractive tomboy daughter of King Acorn and leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her fathers throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by her nanny Rosie Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the New Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After King Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the New Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Appearance Sally's design was first revealed at New York Comic Con (NYCC) 2012. She is an Anthropomorphic ground squirrel with tan-brown fur (with light brown on the face and torso) as well as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, and a short bushy tail. As opposed to her pre-Super Genesis Wave self, Sally has bigger eyes, rounded cheeks, a morerounded hairstyle, and a outfit strikingly similar to her Mecha Sally armor. Her new clothes consist of a black, sleeveless crop-top andblack shorts, both with white rimming, darker blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with blue bangles. She retains her blue vest, but she now wears it closed and, like her boots, it is colored a slightly darker shade of blue than originally. Her tan-colored underbelly also remains. History Early life Sally was born as the heir to the Kingdom of Acorn and lived a peaceful life in Mobotropolis, always playing and enjoying life with herfather. However, one night, her sleep was interrupted by her nanny Rosie, who scooped her up in her arms, and spirited her away to the safety ofKnothole Village in the Wood Zone, after the kings royal advisor (the man who would later come to be known as Dr. Eggman) betrayed him and banished him and the royal wizard Walter Naugus into theSpecial Zone, allowing him to take over the kingdom. Inspired by the heroism of Sonic the hedgehog, she assembled the New Freedom Fighters, whom she led as the field leader, to combat the Eggman Empire. After several years, the Freedom Fighters where finally able to take back the city, where Sonic rescued King Acorn. With the Eggman Empire still possessing a strong hold in the rest of the world, King Acorn returned to his duty as King, allowing his daughter to continue leading the Freedom Fighters. Countdown to Chaos During an undercover mission for the Sky Patrol, Sally found herself aboard the Death Egg evading capture. She managed to escape, but not before being caught on the Death Egg's security cameras. Eggman learned of her presence upon his return after a misadventure across the planet. He summoned Metal Sonic to hunt her down, vowing that Sonic will never see her alive. Sally evaded Metal Sonic until a well-timed hit sent her crashing into Mobotropolis and at the feet of Amy Rose, Cream, Bean and Bark. Members of the Royal Palace Guard attempted to aid Sally and Amy in fighting Metal Sonic, but were stopped, only for Sonic and Tails to rescue the two. After a tearful reunion from Sonic and a reunion with her father, King Acorn, Sally was requested by NICOLE to return to Sky Patrol. There, Sally and Amy regained their memories of the previous world, which caused Sally to break down in grief over her actions as Mecha Sally. Though Bunnie comforted the princess, the time for processing was short - the planet was tearing itself apart because of the Super Genesis Wave. The Shattered World Crisis had begun. Countdown to Chaos During an undercover mission for the Sky Patrol, Sally found herself aboard the Death Egg evading capture. She managed to escape, but not before being caught on the Death Egg's security cameras. Eggman learned of her presence upon his return after a misadventure across the planet. He summoned Metal Sonic to hunt her down, vowing that Sonic will never see her alive. Sally evaded Metal Sonic until a well-timed hit sent her crashing into Mobotropolis and at the feet of Amy Rose, Cream, Bean and Bark. Members of theRoyal Palace Guard attempted to aid Sally and Amy in fighting Metal Sonic, but were stopped, only for Sonic and Tails to rescue the two. After a tearful reunion from Sonic and a reunion with her father, King Acorn, Sally was requested by NICOLE to return to Sky Patrol. There, Sally and Amy regained their memories of the previous world, which caused Sally to break down in grief over her actions as Mecha Sally. Though Bunnie comforted the princess, the time for processing was short - the planet was tearing itself apart because of the Super Genesis Wave. The Shattered World Crisis had begun. The World Shattering Crisis With Mobius broken, Sally lead the Freedom Fighters to Station Square in order to help with rescue operations. During this time, NICOLE took notice of Sally's change in demeanor. Sally responded that she was doing this because of what she had done as Mecha Sally. NICOLE, however, stopped her before she could go any further - that Mecha Sally wasn't her and that they needed her in the her and now. When the Freedom Fighters' rescue efforts reached a major impasse, G.U.N. stepped in, lead by Captain Amanda Tower, who complimented Sally and the Freedom Fighters for their efforts, saying that had they not been there, it would have turned into a recovery effort. Sally took the compliment with tearful pride, seeing that her efforts to make up for those actions were worth it. Game Appearances Sonic Spinball Sally Acorn makes a cameo appearance in the game Sonic Spinball. Appearances in Other Media Sonic the Hedgehog ''(TV series) Sally appears in and is one of the main characters in Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series. ''Sonic Christmas Blast Sally Acorn appear in Sonic Christmas Blast and the last episode of Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog. Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess and in addition to her attractiveness and beauty, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Powers and Abilities Though possessing average physical strength, Sally is very agile, being cable of acrobatic maneuvers and skilled climbing. She also has proficiency in basic combat, weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, and possesses high reflexes and self-defense abilities. Besides her physical skills, Sally is a quick thinker and efficient tactician, using NICOLE to gain information or statistics in order to create her plans, and is familiar in working with computers. Sally can also work and operate many varieties of vehicles, aircraft, and machines. She has also demonstrated strong leadership and organization capabilities, most noticeably when she coordinated the New Freedom Fighters evacuation efforts of Station Square during the Shattered World Crisis. Weapons Sally wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves which can create energy blades similar to the ones she used as Mecha Sally. These energy blades have enough durability to withstand Metal Sonic's slashes, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Sally wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sally and Sonic both have memories of the previous timeline-and presumably their past relationships in it-but also have a different history in the new reality. Nevertheless, they are still close friends and dependable allies. According to Ian Flynn, Sonic and Sally's relationship status is "Just Friends". This is mostly due to the fact that he got tired of the shipping wars. Friends/Allies * New Freedom Fighters ** Sonic ** Tails ** Rotor ** Bunnie ** Antoine ** NICOLE ** Big ** Omochao ** Cream ** Cheese ** Amy Rose ***Sir Charles Hedgehog * Chaotix ** Charmy Bee ** Espio ** Vector ** Knuckles ** Mighty ** Julie-Su ** Ray * G.U.N. Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Badniks * Walter Naugus Category:Sonic character Category:Comic characters Category:Tomboys Category:Chipmunks Category:Heroines Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Princesses Category:Orange Hair Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Cute characters